Blood Tinted Chaos
by Sunchaser1052
Summary: After 5000 years of containment, Chaos is back, and out for revenge against those who desolated her life. (present day setting and AU)
1. ALERT TO CHANGE! VERY IMPORTANT!

Chase: Konnichiiwa! How are you? ^_____^  
  
Magnus: Just fine thank you.  
  
Chase: ^___^;;; riiiiiiiight. Anyways, I have an important announcement to make. I am changing the story to Blood Tinted Chaos because this one isn't going anywhere, but the new and improved one I'm writing is!!  
  
The basic story line is about the Goddess of Chaos (who also has some power over time and nature, not a lot though, thanks to her parents.). Someone had sealed her away for about 5 millennia, and now she's out and pissed and is hunting them down. Since she IS Chaos, which means she created the beginning of every thing, she has parts of other life forms. She's part angel, demon, Centra (abnormally large wolves that are very intelligent and can talk.), human, and vampire. But this doesn't mean she's almighty. She can't use her powers when it's a full moon, she has blood lusts, she's very untrusting (due to something, but you have to read to find out.), and she has a disease. It's very fatal to any normal being, but give thanks she isn't normal. If she is hit in her stomach, she easily throws up blood (which is silver for some strange reason.) and she constantly has to heal bruises because her skin bruises easily, the side effects from having to cope with the disease. But that's not it because being part human gives her some faults as well, such as she's clumsy, you can forget about trying to get her to do arts and crafts, and she isn't very good with technology (machines, etc.). She also has been bonded to a Centra that's basically her guardian and they're very good friends.  
  
(Magnus and I had an argument over what he should look like so I finally said that I'd pick what he looked like, while Magnus picked the name. In the end we came up with he looks like Magnus, and his name is Sunchaser!) Yugi, Yami, Seto, and the others are vampire hunters. They make one of the best vampire hunting groups there is. Each has their own special ability listed below:  
  
Yugi: The ability to sense vampires  
  
Yami: The ability to move faster than normal humans  
  
Seto: The ability to see people's weaknesses  
  
Ryou: The ability to create shields  
  
Bakura: The ability to move things with his mind  
  
Jou: The ability to hurt people with his mind  
  
Honda: The ability to create illusions  
  
Anzu: The ability to read minds  
  
Serenity: The ability to heal  
  
Yugi and Yami are brothers in this story, and everybody is good friends with each other and I'm thinking of doing a S/J, YU/A, R/B, H/S, and OC/YA, ok? Good now I better get writing, expect the Prologue in the next couple of days. Also there will be duel monsters, and this story is obviously AU, ok? Ja Ne! 


	2. Prologue: Twilight

Magnus: Hello readers. There's not much of an introduction today because Chase is sick. She hasn't be feeling to well lately and right now she's in bed. Of course, Chase kept complaining about having the prologue of Blood Tinted Chaos updated, so I updated for her. For any other information, read the first update, which you should already have read so you know what's going on.  
  
* Sunchaser1052 does NOT own Yu-gi-oh, Final Fantasy 7, Cardcaptor Sakura or Lunar Two: Eternal Blue or she'd be a very happy person. The only things she does own is this story's plot line, the characters Draken, Draconis, and Shawn, Aeris Magnus, Aeris's outfit, Aeris's guardian: Sunchaser, and the Alpha, Beta, and Omega vampire clans. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: Twilight  
  
Two men walked quietly down the road and entered a deserted alleyway. To the normal eye they looked like normal humans, but they were anything but that. They were vampires, children of the night.  
  
They started to walk down the long, dark alleyway when suddenly there was a soft rustle and a flash of silver in the moonlight, the left of them. "What was that?" asked the first man nervously.  
  
"I don't know Draken, it's hiding in the shadows and I can't see it. Shine the flashlight on it." There was a click and a flashlight flared on and the man known as Draken turned the light towards the place where the sound had indicated. Two shining eyes stared back at him.  
  
"See Draken, it's nothing but a mangy mutt." Draken nodded and turned the flashlight off. They really didn't need flashlights to see in the dark like humans, but the dog had either been lucky, or it was deliberately hiding in the shadows to avoid being seen by them. This worried Draken.  
  
"I don't know Draconis, (A/N: They're brothers) this is kinda weird, having Master Pegasus trust us with something so important as this."  
  
"Stop worrying so much. Instead you should be honored that he even considered us, ok?"  
  
"I guess you're right, but I can't help but be nervous. We're going to a meeting that, if all goes well, will merge the two strongest vampire clans alive today, the Alpha and Beta clans. We'll almost be as strong as the Omega clan used to be." Legend had it that the Omega clan was the strongest vampire clan to ever exist. The clan was mostly made up of the older, first vampires who believed that the old tradition, of them protecting Earth, be kept alive. But that's not why all other vampires detested the Omega clan. It was said that they had people from every race in the clan. Centra, Human, Angel, Demon, those who weren't vampires. To top it off, their leaders was the God of Time and the Goddess of Nature, whose names were forgotten.  
  
Their heir was their only daughter, who was rumored to be the incarnation of Chaos, the being who started everything, and they even said she had all of her memories of when everything began. The legend goes on to say that the Alpha clan, Pegasus's clan, killed the Omega clan's leaders, and hunted down and killed the rest of the clan. The only person who survived was the Chaotic One, who Pegasus personally sealed away in a Sealing Crystal.  
  
"Hahaha, I guess so, but too bad the Omega clan is dead!" Draconis laughed and through the door leading into an abandoned warehouse. Draken shook his head. 'He shouldn't laugh at the dead, for they could come back.and destroy him.' Draken followed Draconis into the warehouse.  
  
* * *  
  
A single shadow detached itself from the wall. It watched silently as the two vampires walked into the warehouse. A disgusted snort came from the Centra beside it as he said, "Mangy mutt my ass!"  
  
"Chase that was too close, do not do it again," said the shadow.  
  
"I should go in there and give them a piece of my mind!" he growled as he started for the door. With a flash of silver, and quicker than lightning, Sunchaser found himself face to face, by his gruff, with the shadow.  
  
"Damn it Sunchaser!" Sunchaser winced. She only used his full name when he was in trouble. "I've waited too long for this, and I will not let you screw it up, do you understand me!" she hissed.  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
"Good, now let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Well Mr. Draken, I believe that seals our contract," said Shawn, the vampire representing the Beta clan. Draken and Shawn shook hands. In the shadows, Sunchaser stood with his mistress.  
  
"Ready Chase?" she asked grinning evilly, vampiric fangs unsheathing and emerald green eyes deepening to blood red. Sunchaser nodded his head and the shadow's clothing changed to a gold sleeveless, turtle neck top, black pants, black knee-high boots with gold designs at the top, a black cape that was buckled near her neck, (A/N: Think Vincent form FF7) and black gauntlets with gold designs all over them. (A/N: It's all leather, except the cape) She also wore a golden circlet with runes inscribed into it and an emerald hung from it into the middle of her forehead. It pulled back her ankle-length silver hair, which hung down to her waist and then went into a braid (A/N: Think Yue from Cardcaptor Sakura) revealing pointy ears with fish hook emerald earrings. A Centra tail produced from her lower back. Taking out a card, she summoned the Celtic Guardian and waited.  
  
"Well, I believe that's a wrap-"  
  
"I think not, kill them." All of a sudden, the Celtic Guardian and a silver- furred Centra attacked the representative of the Beta clan and his guard. The Celtic Guardian skewered the guard while the Centra ripped the representative apart. Soon enough his blood and entrails were smeared across the floor.  
  
Seeing that his life was in danger, Draconis tied to escape. Draken watched in horror as his brother was pinned to the wall with a black spear. His blood flowed down his body and the wall and started to pool on the ground near his feet. A normal weapon wouldn't have killed him, since he was a vampire, but upon closer inspection, revealed the spear to be made out of.  
  
"Chaos," said Draken without even realizing it.  
  
"You rang?" said the voice of a young girl sarcastically from the shadows. Draken was startled to find a girl of no more than five foot one inch, with pointy ears and a Centra tail walk out and reveal herself.  
  
"Oh," she said as she stood about five feet in front of him. "I guess you were identifying the type of energy that that black spear is made out of. I thought you were talking to me since many people call me that instead of my name." Draken tried a desperate gamble and tried to escape into the Shadow Realm. Pain shot through his body as he was ripped out of it and slammed against the wall next to his brother, his feet dangling in the air.  
  
"Struggling and trying to escape will only result in you being killed, and I need you alive for the time being."  
  
'So the legends were true,' Draken thought as he made the observation the he wasn't being held against the wall by anything. 'The Chaotic One uses her mind to manipulate things. She's probably telepathic too.'  
  
"How are you here?" he asked of the girl. "Master Pegasus sealed you in a Sealing Crystal five thousand years ago, and it's impossible to break out of one." The young girl (A/N: Actually she's five thousand fifteen years old, but you know what we mean. She has the body of a young girl, about fifteen years of age, and as a goddess that's the body she'll have for all eternity.) started to pace back and fourth in front of Draken with her hands behind her back, cape flowing out and her boots making soft clicking noises with each step on the cement.  
  
"Well I guess Pegasus underestimated my power, because here I am. You see, Pegasus isn't as 'almighty' as you think, for he made one big mistake when he sealed me away. When a person is sealed away their body goes into a sort of cryogenic stasis, and all body functions frozen, including the mind, and the body is preserved until the seal is broken or they 'thaw' you out, in other words since there is water inside the crystal. But for some reason, my mind didn't stop, or 'freeze'.  
  
"As you know, my mind is the strongest thing I have, my magic second only to it. I can easily manipulate something or read someone's mind with just a thought, and that's how I got free. It just took some five thousand years since I couldn't access my magic all of my magic."  
  
"Then why are you keeping me alive?" asked Draken. The girl smirked evilly, stopped pacing, and looked at him.  
  
"You, my good sir are going to deliver a message to Pegasus for me. You see, being sealed away for five thousand years isn't my idea of a good time." The smirk quickly tuned to a frown and Draken gulped nervously.  
  
"In other words, you're pissed."  
  
"Exactly." With the flick of her hand, Draken flew off the wall and was dragged in front of the girl. Before he could react the girl grabbed him by the neck and brought his face within inches of her own.  
  
"You tell Pegasus that I'm back and in the name of his sick little game (A/N: You'll find out later) I will end this. I'm coming for him." Flicking her hand to the left, she opened a portal into the Shadow Realm and threw Draken in. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What's your name?" he called out to the girl. She hesitated.  
  
"Aeris.my name is Aeris Magnus." She answered finally. Seconds later the portal closed itself. Sighing, she closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them again, they were back to their normal intense, bright, emerald green.  
  
"I believe it is time to return back to the house, milady." Aeris looked over at Sunchaser who had blood dripping from his mouth and it was also mixed into the fur around it too.  
  
Frowning, she said, "I believe so, and when we get there I'm giving you a bath."  
  
"But milady, a bath?"  
  
"Yes Chase, and no buts about it. I will not have you stain my Persian rugs and satin sheets with blood because it's a pain in the ass to get out, even with magic."  
  
Sighing, he replied, "Yes mistress." Smiling kindly at him, she patted him on the head.  
  
"Thank you Chase."  
  
"For what, milady?"  
  
"For being there for me, for waiting for me for five thousand years, and for being the best friend anyone could ask for." Sunchaser smiled.  
  
"Of course, mistress. I was assigned to you when you were born to be your guardian and protector. But you yourself told me that you didn't want a guardian, you wanted a friend. I'll always be there be here for you mistress, always no matter what." Aeris's smile grew broader.  
  
"So I did. Thank you." Aeris looked around her at the blood and gore and suddenly became aware that she couldn't leave it like that.  
  
Sighing, she said, "I suppose I better get rid of this, no need for the vampire hunters to know I'm back in town, not just yet." Summoning a ball of black fire, she lazily lobbed it at the near by wall. It instantly caught fire.  
  
"I gather you will be joining in school with the mortals?" questioned Sunchaser.  
  
"Of course. Not that I need more education because I know more than any human knows, but this way I can 'befriend' a hunter and have constant updates on what's going on in the vampire community and I can get leads on Pegasus more easily this way. Plus, it will help my cover by convincing people that I'm a fifteen-year-old human living by herself in the mansion on the outskirts of town. Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
"Not really, milady, but.mortals?" Aeris laughed. With that, the silver- haired girl with a voice as beautiful and clear as a crystal and with a laugh like the chiming of bells, and her silver-furred guardian phased out of the warehouse, as it burned, but never even scorching the other nearby buildings, with black flames, an ominous beacon in the darkness of the night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Magnus: Well there's the Prologue, hoped you liked it. If you could be so kind and review, it'll make Chase happy. R&R 


End file.
